Meet Charlie
by DJCrazy
Summary: Charlett Heffer was your regular teenage photographer loner who had a slight attitude issue... that was till she met Blade Nicholas  Vamp Model/Art teacher/her new mentor who has a slight uniqueness to her just like Charlie... OC/OC
1. Marked?

**MEET CHARLIE**

**I do not own house of night or anything HON-ish... so don't sue me ... i have no money...**

* * *

**Marked?**

**Charlotte Heffer**

I stood in the hall of our high school.

I wore the "A" typical outfit for a teenage girl in our time. Skinny jeans and a graphic-t.

I stood in front of my locker pulling my books out of it as up walked Victoria and Sandra, aka evil bitches.

Unlike my sister I curse. A lot.

I have an older sister Zoey she's one year older than me.

I'm just a freshmen here and well it's not going good because the evil bitches; they torment me. Last time was at "Church" when John forced us to go.

I was sitting with Zoey at the end of our row when the evil bitches dropped two ice cubes down my dress (roll eyes) and I turned around and nailed Victoria in the nose.

Resulting in being grounded and yelled at by John… which pissed me off even more so I yelled back. Telling him he wasn't my father and then yelled at my mother calling her a stupid bitch because she doesn't know how to think on her own. After that I walked out taking the bus to the zoo where I spent the rest of the day.

I heard someone clear their throat in front of me pulling me back to present time. I lifted my head to see "them" standing in front of me.

"What?" I asked them as I put my books in to my bag.

"I do believe you owe us an apology?" they both said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes grabbing my photo album that held pictures of my grandma, Zoey, me, All the animals at grandma's lavender farm and at the zoo. I had taken all the pictures with different cameras over the years but I currently had Canon Powershot S2-1S.

"You ugly Freshmen dirt…" Victoria growled at me slapping my album to the ground.

"Your Blade Nicolas!" I watched both Victoria and Sandra turn fast and became part of the crowd that surrounded the Vampyre Super Model. I just bent down to gather my album to me.

I tried to pass the crowd of people till it happened. The crowd split like fire burnt their skin making them jump back. She approached me. I could see clearly her odd marking that made her and three other Vampyre's famous. Her marking was a filled in moon crescent with beautiful markings across her forehead then on the side of her head sat an outline of a monkey. I watched as her pet monkey Cali appeared next to her as her master stood in front me.

"You've been marked." She said suddenly I got a quick hard head ache. I crumbled to the ground against the lockers.

"Ehh!" all the students scattered at one look at me. I watched Blade disappear with her monkey on her shoulder. I pulled myself up and rushed to the restroom. I saw it. It would stop me from ever having a regular life ever again… if I had one to start with I mean. It was an outline of a crescent moon.

But what scared me was… it outlined in **Amethyst Purple…**

* * *

**_Give me feed back please! me and my mom actually came up with this idea. i just put it in to a story... _**

**_DJCrazy_**


	2. Amethyst Not purple Amethyst!

**Charlotte Heffer**

I pulled out my beanie and pulled it over my head hiding the outline of the moon. It was going to ruin my life this little outline.

I rushed towards the bus stop rummaging around my bag for my bus card. Once the bus pulled up, Leda; the bus driver greeted me with a large smile.

"Hey, Char. Going to the Zoo again?" she asked I just gave her a weak smile and a nod. I ran my card over the plate and sat in my regular seat at the front.

"You keep taking those beautiful pictures, child. My girls love the picture of those dogs at the pound they love just looking up at them." Leda was a single mother with three beautiful daughters that I did babysit once in a while. I thought of them as beautiful models unlike beautiful elder women.

A family; a smiling mother, an overjoyed five year old, a playful nine year old and an adorable three year old. A prefect family.

"I will Leda." I said in a croak that scared even me. I waited and waited till finally the bus came to my stop. I could feel myself getting dizzy.

It was weird.

Why was I getting dizzy?

Why did I feel like I would fall to the ground at any minute?

I rushed past the employees showing my ID and badge as the photographer for the zoo newspaper.

I didn't know where I was going. But apparently my feet knew where to go. They took a hold of me and took off in the direction of the new born Leopard cub. The leopard cub was currently in the nursery with its mother. I went through the door only to find "her" standing there.

"Blade." I whispered.

"Charlotte. I thought this animal would be your life partner." She said her monkey appeared on her back looking at me curiously from over Blade's shoulder.

"Life partner?" I asked her as I took a few steps closer.

"Yes. Life partner. Cali is mine and I am hers." Blade said.

"What is a life partner?" I asked her.

"We. Amethyst Vampyres and Fledglings are accompanied by an animal of any species instead of just cats… if an Amethyst Fledgling doesn't find his or her life partner in the first day of being marked he or she is expected to never go through the full "Change". You how ever found her." She finished her speech.

I took the final step that would close off the distance between me and her as well as me and the full view of the leopard child.

One look and I was out.

* * *

"Come on child. Wake up, child." I could swear I could hear Grandma's voice.

"CC wake up now." That was defiantly Zoey, my older sister.

"Amethyst Child of Nyx. You are to wake up. You are healed and with your life partner." I didn't know that name atleast John wasn't around to bitch, moan and groan about me sleeping in.

"Ten more minutes." I groaned holding on to the fluffy animal thing in my arms as I rolled over keeping it close to my chest.

'Please stop squishing me.' that wasn't my voice in my head and I'm not a bi-polar mother- so who's voice was that.

'Mine. Your life partner!' I opened my eyes to look down at an adorable leopard cub that was staring up at me. She had to be about three months old.

'Three and a half actually.' She said in my mind?

'Yes in your mind.' Her voice came again.

"Okay. If you're in my mind then what am I thinking now?" I shouted as I sat straight up quickly. Food! Food! Tacos! Hot Dogs! Cheese! Yogurt!

'Your thinking of foods like tacos, hot dogs, cheese and yogurt…' her voice gave an exaggerated sigh. I got suddenly really dizzy and fell back on to the soft bed.

"Blade, your charge is becoming uneasy why not calm her down?" came that other unknown voice.

"She'll learn…" I heard her voice. Blade. I looked around finally taking in the fact that Zoey sat next to me on the left in a chair holding my hand, grandmother stood behind her leaning against the bed stroking my pitch black hair and then there was a weird, stern looking lady sitting at the foot of the bed.

Then Blade was sitting in a chair on the right her feet up on the bed with her monkey in her lap pretty much sleeping.

Then there was one girl who also had a purple outlined moon with a red fox cub in her arms smiling brightly at me.

Next to her stood an older man with long white hair with a large pathon around his neck I gawked at him but he had the same markings as me, Blade and the girl.

Then next to him was Jerry Cheng, he was also a purple excuse me I mean Amethyst Vampyre but he was famous for being one of the hottest actors in Hollywood… even hotter than Vampyre Johnny Depp; and he is fine! Like usual next to him stood his pet… I mean animal partner… the Great Panda he called Bamboo (he was overly huge and kinda of fat… but adorable none the less).

Lastly was him. Every teenage girl's dream man. Spencer Fang. Young. Dark. And Handsome! He had long beautiful black hair that he kept back in pony most of the time but his hair went to his mid-back almost as long as mine! He had dark purple eyes and he was tall and by tall I mean like 6'6"-6'7" and compared to my small 4'9" height is like super tall! He had his life partner a huge black wolf who was called Viper.

"So Mrs. Heffer…" the lady at the end of the bed started.

"Char! Or Charlie… or CC never that name I am not a heffer like my mother." I said Zoey hit my shoulder and scolded me as well did my grandmother.

"Well, Charlie if you wish to change your name now is the time. Coming into a new life gives you legal right to change you name. What would you like it to be?" the Lady asked me.

"Charlotte…" I looked down at the leopard cub.

"Spots. Charlotte Spots!" I said petting the cub's head as she started to purr.

"Well Charlotte Spots. Welcome to House of Night. Your sister Zoey was also marked, but she is just a regular fledgling. I am to be her mentor and Blade shall be yours. To make everything simple because I know Blade doesn't like explaining things. Purple…" I heard Blade growl.

"I'll tell her… **Amethyst** Vampyres are discriminated so they built us a building her at Tusla House of Night the only place where Amethyst Fledglings are a loud to be at. It is where you will get your own room that you may design and waste House Of Night's School money on anyway you want it to be. To fit you and your life partner. I live on the first floor with Fang and Cheng when they are in town that is. I'm one of the Art professors. Fang is one of the music professors and Cheng helps out in every other area. Like a sub, when one the professors need a day off. This young lady is Diamond Red and her life partner Dash they'll be rooming right down the hall from you, her mentor is Fang. Lastly is Vincent Grey, the first Amethyst Vampyre and he doesn't really work at the school anymore he works at the Tusla Zoo." I looked at him as she finished up her introduction of everyone .

"Mr. G!" I gasped. He chuckled and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would notice me. Child you seemed so perfect for an Amethyst Vampyre. We voted and Blade checked up on you and you are now going to be one of us. An Amethyst Vampyre."

* * *

**Reviews plz! hope you like... going by books (which i don't own) and i'm using some of my mother's ideas just putting my own twist in to it... gotta love HON!**

**DJcrazy n from DreamRose**


End file.
